Best buddy bedtime
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Fun at college'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Best buddy bedtime**

 **Miley and Lilly are back in Malibu for summer, after their college freshman year.**

Today they are at the beach.

Lilly is wearing a pink latex bikini and Mily is wearing a black leather bikini.

"Mmm, fresh ocean air. It kinda makes me horny." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Really?" says Lilly in positive surprise.

"I'm serious, babe." says Miley. "Go ahead and touch me pussy down there and see for yourself if ya think I'm fakin' it, Lils."

Lilly smile, getting horny from hearing Miley's funky southern accent.

"No, I do believe you, Miles. You just surprised me a bit." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"That's good. Wanna get topless?" says Miley with a slutty voice.

"Uh...we're on a public beach here..." says Lilly.

"Ah, yeah, ya got a point there. Let's find a more private location." says Miley.

"Sounds nice!" says a happy Lilly with a huge bright sweet smile.

"Okay." says Miley as she stand up.

Lilly stand up too.

They grab their things and walk away from the beach.

None of them are very shy so they don't mind walking back to the house in just bikini.

"Miley...your boobs have grown so much in the past couple of years." says Lilly.

"Yeah, they're like totally D-cup now, even a dash above D actually. Full porn-size, as some guys would call it." says Miley.

"Mine are still only at B plus..." says Lilly in a sad tone.

"Lils, your boobs may not be as huge as mine, but even so I'd say that they truly are very good lookin' and I love to touch them anyways." says Miley.

"Is that true?" says Lilly in a childish tone.

"Oh yeah!" says Miley. "I love you. Heck, damn it, I'd love you even if your boobs were just A-cup. The size of a chick's boobs ain't what's makin' her sexy. It's her personality and her ability to make her partner cum."

"Awww! Miley Ray Stewart, you are so understanding." says Lilly.

"I got that from my mom. She was the most sweet person ever. Sweet dang it, me miss her so much." says Miley.

"She's here in spirit, Miley. Always. Aside from when we're having sex, of course." says Lilly.

"Of course. I so don't want my mom to see when you make me cum like a naughty slut." says Miley.

"I understand. I don't want my mom see me cum either." says Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly and Miley." says Oliver as he walk up to his friends. "Well, if isn't Miss Truscott and her southern girlfriend huh? So what are you guys doing today?"

"Just came from the beach. No we're goin' back home to have a 'private moment' if ya know what I'm talkin' about." says Miley.

"I know what you're talking about, Miley. See you both another time." says Oliver.

15 minutes later.

"Are ya turned on, Lils?" says Miley as she and Lilly enter their room.

"Yeah, my pussy is wet." says Lilly.

"Oh, that's great." says Miley.

"I guess you're turned on too, right?" says Lilly.

"I'm very turned on." says Miley. "My pussy is wet like a fuckin' rainforest."

"Miley, I've always thought it's cute how you make references unlike any other girls I know." says Lilly.

"Well that's 'cause I have a Tennessee mind, just like the rest of my family." says Miley.

"So you are southern and proud of it...?" says Lilly.

"I am. Sometimes it's kinda awkward, but it also has many positive sides. It gives me a sense of humor like no other, a sexy southern accent, I know you love that. Also it makes it possible for me to eat like grown man and still be skinny and sexy." says Miley. "Ya know, I may no longer be livin' in good ol' Tennessee anymore, but I'm still a true lil' southern belle at heart and that ain't goin' to change ever."

"And it shouldn't change, Miley my love. Your southern aura is part of why I love you so much. It's really sexy." says Lilly.

"Oh, ya love southern style me, do ya?" says Miley with a seductive smile.

"Yes, I do, Miles." says Lilly in a soft cute tone.

"That's good 'cause I love being southern me today. More than I usually do. Now, let me see ya all naked and sexy here, Lils me lil' babe." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly as she takes off her bikini.

"Aww, you're hot." says Miley as she take off her own bikini.

"So are you, babe." says Lilly.

"Thanks." says Miley.

"Now the awesome Lilly is gonna lick Miley's pussy." says Lilly.

"Cool. Lick me, former skater-girl." says Miley. "Taste me southern juices."

"Yay!" says Lilly, acting like her childish 12 year old self.

Lilly goes down on her knees in front of Miley and start to gently lick Miley's sexy wet pussy.

"Shit, yeah! Lick me, girl. I love what ya do to me." says Miley with a slutty voice.

Lilly giggle in cutw way as she lick Miley's pussy.

"Mmm, a bit faster...please, Lilly!" moans Miley.

"Sure." whisper Lilly as she start to lick faster.

"Yeah, that's what Miley needs! Awwww!" moans Miley.

Lilly smile as she lick Miley's pussy.

"Mmmmm, yeah! Fuckin' awesome! Ya really know what you're doin' down there, baby. So dang sexy. Keep goin'...mmm...don't ya dare stop until me cum all erotic." moans Miley.

Hearing the sexy sound of Miley's southern accent, makes Lilly lick harder and faster.

"Oh yeah! Just like that. Lilly, keep goin' like that. I love how ya lick me." moans Miley.

10 minutes later.

"Shit, yeahhhh! So damn awesome!" moans Miley with pleasure as she cum and squirt a lot of pussy-juice into Lilly's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Lilly as she swallow all of Miley's pussy-juice.

"Glad ya love it 'cause that's the only adult drink ya will get today. Dad decided to hide all the alcohol. Not even Jackson know where." says Miley. "Okay, now I wanna drink your pussy-juice."

"Oh, cute!" says Lilly with a sexy smile.

Miley goes down on her knees and starts to lick Lilly's pussy.

"Yeah! Lick me like that, Miley!" moans Lilly.

"Mmm." mumbles Miley with a sexy smile.

"Oh my gosh, it feels so good and nice!" moans Lilly in a slutty tone.

Miley giggle a bit in a cute erotic way.

"Does my pussy taste like heaven?" whisper Lilly.

Miley nod her head as a yes.

"Awesome! Lick me like that. Mmmm, so good." moans Lilly.

15 minutes later.

"Fuck, yesssss!" moans Lilly with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Aww, yummy!" says Miley as she drink Lilly's sweet pussy-juice.

"Sorry that I didn't squirt as much as you, Miley..." says Lilly.

"It's okay. Not everyone can squirt like a fountain, babe." says Miley.

"Mmm, maybe you can teach me." says Lilly as she blush a bit.

"Yeah, maybe." says Miley with a tiny friendly laugh.

"Let's continue this in bed." says Lilly.

"Amazing idea." says Miley.

Miley and Lilly climb into their bed, cuddle up close and start to make out.

"Mmmm, you're a good kisser, Lils." says Miley.

"So are you." says Lilly.

They cover themselves with the soft satin sheets.

"Lils, you're my babe." says Miley as she use 2 fingers to gently finger-fuck Lilly.

"Mmm, yeah! Play with my pussy! Just like that, yes!" moans Lilly.

"Ya enjoy this? Nice!" says Miley, all slutty and sexy.

"I do enjoy it, Miley! Please don't stop!" moans Lilly.

"Of course not, first I need to make ya cum, baby Lils." says Miley with an erotic smile.

"Yes! Please make me cum. I want to cum. Mmmm, so nice...feels so good." moans Lilly.

"I'll totally make ya cum, girl." says Miley.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Lilly.

"You're so damn cute when you're horny, Lilly." says Miley.

"Mmmmmm, yeahhhh!" moans Lilly with a smile.

"Yeah, let go and cum, baby!" says Miley.

"Ahhhh, yes! Shit, so sexy! Yeah!" moans Lilly as she cum hard.

"Good girl. Ya cum so nice." says Miley.

"Awww!" says Lilly in a soft voice.

"Lils, such a sweetie ya are. Me love that." says Miley.

"And I love how confident and sexy you are." says Lilly.

"So you think I'm sexy huh?" says Miley, teasing Lilly in a friendly erotic way.

"Yeah, you're very sexy." says Lilly.

"Lils, do you want a dildo in your cute ass?" says Miley.

"No thanks. No ass-play for the Lilly." says Lilly.

"In your pussy then?" says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Lilly with joy.

"Okay." says Miley as she reach over to her nightstand, open the drawer and grab a big red dildo.

Miley put her hand back under the sheets and slide the dildo into Lilly's pussy.

"Ahhh, yeah! So sexy. Almost like a big dick." moans Lilly.

"Good girl. Lils. Enjoy this fat plastic dick." says Miley.

"Push the dildo deep into me, Miley. Use it to fuck me fast and hard." says Lilly.

Miley does what her girlfriend ask for.

"Yes! Just like that. That feels so good." moans Lilly.

"Do you wish it was a real dick in your pussy?" says Miley.

"Not at all. I love you. I don't want a guy to fuck me with his disgusting smelly dick. Only plastic dicks here, babe." says Lilly as she laugh a bit.

"That's good. I was kinda afraid that ya wanted a man to bang your pussy." says Miley.

"Miley my love, you are the only one for me. Now and forever." says Lilly.

"I'm glad ya think so, baby." says Miley as she move the dildo faster in Lilly's wet pussy.

"Oh yeah! Feels so sexy! Bang me with that sexy plastic dick, Miley!" moans Lilly. "Make me cum all hard and nice!"

"Lils, you're so cute and slutty. Me love that so much." says Miley.

"Yeah, me is a naughty little slut. Punish me for being a dirty horny girl. Just force me to cum." moans Lilly in a very sexual porn-like voice.

"Mmm, so cute!" says Miley with a smile.

"I'm totally cute." whisper Lilly in a sexy voice.

"Yes you are, baby." whisper Miley.

25 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah! Sexy!" moans Lilly with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Mmm, ya cum like a naughty princess. I love that." says Miley.

"I'm not too slutty?" says Lilly.

"Awww, babe! Not at all. You're just the right amount of slutty and that is good as long as you only have sex with me." says Miley.

"I'd never have sex with someone else. Only you." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"That makes me happy." says Miley. "Please suck gently on my boobs."

"Sure, babe." says Lilly.

Lilly goes under the sheets and starts to gently suck on Miley's left nipple.

"Not so gentle. Do it more porn-like. I can fuckin' take it." moans Miley.

Lilly starts to suck harder on Miley's erect nipple.

"Yeah! Fuck, so good and nice!" moans Miley.

20 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah! Fuckin' sexy!" moans Miley with pleasure as she cum hard.

"I love your dirty talk. It's very sexy." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Thanks, baby Lils." says Miley in a soft warm tone.

"Awwww! You're so totally welcome, Miley." says a happy Lilly.

"Lils, you're fuckin' damn adorable and so sexy and cool." says a happy Miley. "I love you more than I can say with words."

"I feel the exact same stuff about you, girl." says Lilly. "You're sexy."

The 2 young ladies, hug each other, bodies nice and close, smile, giggle a bit and then fall asleep. They feel very happy. Both of them know that their love can never be destroyed.

 **The End.**


End file.
